Happy New Years Not!
by Miss Uniqueness
Summary: Summary Inside, but to make it short - sake, wine, a night of drinking, pregnacy, lies...What has Kagome gotten herself into this time? Read to find out! REVIEW! Sorry for the lemon!
1. The Night Before

Summary - It's new years eve! Kagome has come back to Sengoku to celebrate with all her friends...she even sneaks in a few drinks ;) after a night of drinking, dancing, more drinking, and laughter, everyone decides to go to sleep...but when Kagome wakes up to find herself naked in a bed...with Inuyasha naked next to her?! OMG!!! Don't tell me!...Yep, They must have had a lil too much to drink...Kagome doesn't want Inuyasha to find out, or the others at that. She goes back to her time and stays for 2 weeks...to her surprise and dismay, she is pregnant! How in the hell is she going to get through this?! And what is Inuyasha going to say?! She can't tell him! Oh Kami...What am I going to do...  
  
-------------  
  
Okay, this just popped into meh head, I'm pretty sure this will be something good! Please review and enjoy!  
  
-------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...u.u but I sure do wish I did  
  
-------------  
  
Happy New Years?...Not!  
  
Chapter 1: The Night Before  
  
"Mama!" Kagome screamed as she ran out of her room. It was December 30th, the day before New Years Eve, and Kagome was very excited. Since she was now 16, her mother and grandfather would allow her to share in the sacred wine tradition this year. Though Kagome would never want to actually drink alcohol, she didn't want to feel left out.  
  
"Yes Kagome? I have all your stuff right here!" Her mother called out to her. Kagome had talked her mother into letting her go to Sengoku the next night after the sacred wine ceremony. Her mother sighed, 'Kagome has gotten so good at talking us into things...She really is growing up.'  
  
Kagome ran to her mother and grabbed her stuff, "Thank you so much Mama! And I promise, I'll be back tomorrow!"  
  
"Okay Kagome." Her mother kissed Kagome on the cheek and Kagome ran off towards the hokora.  
  
Once she got to the well, she heaved her bag on her shoulder and jumped in without any hesitation. She was engulfed by the beautiful purple blue lights to be welcome by the ground in Sengoku Jidai.  
  
Thinking she was alone, Kagome began to sing to herself as she began to climb out of the well. But when a hand reached down and grabbed her wrist, Kagome stopped her singing and looked up immediately, "Eh...Inuyasha! Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
"Whatever wench, I had to stop that annoying voice of your somehow." Inuyasha sneered back at her as he pulled her out of the well and sat her on the ground standing.  
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes and looked around, "Where are the others?"  
  
"Back at the village." He simply said as he began to walk towards the village. Kagome followed behind and soon beside him.  
  
After about 5 minutes of walking, Kagome and Inuyasha made it to the village. They walked into the hut to be greeted by Shippou flying up to Kagome and hugging her tightly, "I missed you Kagome!" The little kitsune squealed.  
  
Kagome smiled and hugged him back gently, "I missed you too, but I can't stay long tonight. I have to get back to my time by tomorrow afternoon. But I'll-"  
  
But Kagome was cut off before she could say anymore, "Like hell you're going. You're staying here! We still have the shards to look for! You've been leaving and coming back for days now! No! You're staying here!" Inuyasha spoke his mind.  
  
Everyone looked to him...but just looked back to Kagome. "Ahem...But I'll be back tomorrow night after a ceremony I have to be in."  
  
"Eh...hmn..." Inuyasha growled to himself, knowing he just made a complete fool of himself. He sat down and leaned against the hut wall.  
  
Kagome just giggled at Inuyasha's silliness and sat down next to Sango and Miroku, with Shippou eagerly sitting in her lap.  
  
"What is this ceremony you speak of Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, interested a bit.  
  
"Well, the Higurashi has this tradition that every New Years Eve, they have a sacred wine ceremony. We celebrate the New Years and pray to the Gods that they will bless the sacred wine for the next New Year. And since I'm now 16, my mother and grandfather will allow me to participate in it." Though she spoke calmly, everyone could tell she was excited.  
  
"So you've never had sake or wine?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"Nope. My gramps says I'm too young."  
  
"Wow...You don't know what you're missing Lady Kagome...Ah...I can't just see it now...the lovely girls surrounding me as I drink my cup full of sake... 'Oh Miroku! I want to bear your children!' They will scream...Ah...ah!" Miroku was cut short of his fantasy by a slap on the back of the head, leaving him helpless on the floor, twitching.  
  
Sango glared at him and rubbed her sore hand, 'That one hurt...'  
  
Kagome and Shippou giggled, "I'm pretty excited, I've never tasted it...I'm just curious...but you know what they say, 'Curiosity killed the cat' . Meow." Everyone laughed at Kagome's words. All except, Inuyasha that is. He just rolled his eyes and looked away from all of them.  
  
"Well Kagome, you should be excited, but don't get ahead of yourself. Too much sake isn't all that good." Sango said in a concerned tone.  
  
"I know, I'm only going to have one cup full. That's all there is to it." Kagome sighed. "But our wine is much more stronger than your sake. One cup full of the stuff we drink is about 5 cups of sake."  
  
This caught Inuyasha's attention, "...Really?"  
  
"Eh..." Everyone looked over to Inuyasha. Kagome nodded, "We have some very strong stuff in my time.  
  
Inuyasha smiled a bit, but was smirking big on the inside, "Bring some so we can celebrate. I hate that sake stuff anyways."  
  
Miroku and Sango rolled their eyes. They remember very well from last year...Kagome wasn't able to come because of her family things she had to do. So Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippou stayed in the village and celebrated. Sango kept Miroku from drinking too much, but Inuyasha was on a sake frenzy. He got so drunk they had to carry him out of the village...He had groped almost every single women in the village, rolled around on the ground like a dog and even barked a few times, and he even asked that one question... 'Would you bear my hiccup pups?' Sango was so embarrassed, but Miroku just cheered. They remembered it like it was yesterday, but they dare not tell Inuyasha, he'd just deny it.  
  
"Hmn...I'm not sure if I can...But I guess I can try." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Good..." He looked away and smirked big, hiding it from the others.  
  
Since it was already dark, everyone laid down and soon fell asleep.  
  
-------------  
  
I hope you all liked the first chapter, I want to continue with this story because its gonna be a hoot! Well, review and I'll post more chapters! Arigato! Ja matte Ne! 


	2. The Sacred Wine Ceremony

-------------  
  
Hey all, thanx for the reviews . this is going to be very funny. Please continue to read and enjoy! Review! :D Ja!  
  
-------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...u.u but I sure do wish I did  
  
-------------  
  
Chapter 2: The Sacred Wine Ceremony  
  
The sun rose quietly over the mountains to enter through the hut window. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, that is until the sun light hit Kagome's face, causing her to stir and eventually wake up.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, raising her hand to cover her eyes from the bright sun light. She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms up in the air. She looked around, seeing everyone still asleep, she thought this would be a good time to leave, so she wouldn't cause any trouble. She slowly stood up and gathered all of her things and headed out of the hut.  
  
Unknown to Kagome, Inuyasha was wide awake thanks to all her moving around. He opened his eyes slightly to watch her. He snickered to himself, he wanted to have some fun...He reached over and grabbed her ankle, pulling it out from under her. Of course he wouldn't let her get hurt, but he wanted to scare her.  
  
"EH!!!" Kagome's foot was pulled out from under her and she fell backwards, not wanting to land on her face.  
  
Just as Inuyasha was about to move out of the way, it was too late. His trick had back-fired when Kagome landed hard right in his lap! Inuyasha squealed in pain.  
  
"Ugh!" Once she landed, Kagome rubbed her head and looked back. Her eyes widened when she saw how she landed. She was speechless.  
  
Inuyasha just began to whimper, closing his eyes and slowly opened his mouth, "Ka...go...me....get....off...now..."  
  
Kagome quickly jumped up, blushing a deep shade of crimson, 'Oh my god. I...I...I felt it! Eh...what am I saying?!...It was soo big! Eh?! No! Don't say that! Stop! BIG! Stop it!!! BIIIIIG!!!!' "Gah!" Kagome smacked herself in the forehead as she ran out of the hut and towards the well.  
  
Everyone awoke to Inuyasha's painful squeal and they all watched as Kagome ran out of the hut. They looked to Inuyasha who was now in a fetal position, holding his 'precious' tightly. They rolled their eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
Once at the well, Kagome's blush was still there. "What in the world..." She took a deep breath and jumped into the well.  
  
After Kagome had fixed everything for that night in Sengoku, it was already nightfall, time for the ceremony. Her mother had set out a beautiful red geisha on her bed for Kagome to wear to the ceremony. She ran to her room, and squealed with delight at the sight of the wondrous dress in front of her. She quickly changed and ran down the stairs towards the ceremonious tree, the Goshinboku.  
  
"Welcome Kagome, please take a seat next to your grandfather and we will get started." Kagome's mother bowed slight to Kagome and took her spot on the other side of Kagome's grandfather.  
  
Kagome sat down next to her grandfather and the ceremony began. When the time came to drink from the sacred wine cup, Kagome was a bit nervous. She sipped the wine, but her mother insisted she drink the whole cup. Kagome nodded and finished off the cup. It wasn't actually that bad, if she had another cupful, she would certainly drink it as well.  
  
"...Now Gods, we pray that the wine of next year will be just as sweet as this year's wine." Kagome's grandfather finished the ceremony with a clap of his hands and then stood up. Kagome's mother stood up, gesturing Kagome to stand.  
  
Kagome stood up with her mother and they watched as the wind blew through the Goshinboku, allowing a few Sakura pedals to fall, this accepting the prayer and putting an end the ceremony finally.  
  
After everything was cleaned up, Kagome's mother came out with a camera. "Kagome, you look so beautiful in the dress, I want to take a few pictures."  
  
"Okay mom, could you make 4 extras? I want to give them to my friends."  
  
"Of course dear." Kagome's mother smiled as she positioned Kagome into a beautiful pose. The pose allowed the camera to get the best of Kagome's features in the dress.  
  
Kagome smiled as sweetly as she could, knowing Inuyasha would be seeing this picture, she wanted to make it good.  
  
Her mother took 2 shots and picked out the best, "They'll be ready in an hour. I'll give them to you before you leave."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Thanks mom." With a hug from her mother, Kagome ran inside and up to her room. As much as she loved the geisha, she didn't want to get it ruined if they ran into a demon and had to fight. So she took off the dress and pulled out a black short mini skirt and a white tank top with the words, "I Love Dogs" printed in the middle. Kagome giggled as she pictured Inuyasha's face when he found out what it said. She brushed her coal black hair and put it up into a high pony tail. She put on some make up and slid on her shoes. She was ready for a night of celebration.  
  
Once she was dressed and ready, Kagome's mother came in and handed her the pictures. "Thanks mom, I'll be on my way now and I'll be back in about a week or so."  
  
Kagome's mother nodded and Kagome walked out of the house and towards the hokora. She pulled on her backpack and jumped into the well.  
  
As she passed the lights, Kagome giggled to herself, remembering that she didn't forget the wine. She didn't know how much to bring or even what kind, she just grabbed 3 bottles and stuffed them into her bag. 'I knew I wouldn't get caught!'  
  
When she reached the bottom of the well in Sengoku Jidai, she heard the voice of Inuyasha, "Damn...she needs to hurry the hell up."  
  
"I'll hurry alright, but don't expect me to want your lap for a cushion again." Kagome giggled as she tossed her bag up and out of the well.  
  
"Eh!" Inuyasha was startled by her words. He looked over and sat Kagome's hand come out of the well, followed by her arm. "Feh..." Inuyasha looked away, blushing at the memory of before.  
  
Kagome grunted as she heaved herself out of the well and stood up, "Happy New Years Eve Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at him.  
  
He looked over at her from the corner of his eyes, "Yeah yeah...now hurry up, you're going to miss the ceremony."  
  
Kagome nodded and watched Inuyasha pick up her bag and they began to walk towards the village.  
  
-------------  
  
Well, another cliffy . Don'tcha just luv those?! Lol, well, I hope you like it so far, and trust me...with a talk from a fan of mine on AIM, I've decided to change this from G, to PG-13 for later lemony scenes . well, that's it for now, please read and review! Ja! 


	3. New Years Sengoku Style

-------------  
  
. im glad everyone liked that little 'I felt it...it was soo big! no! stop! biiig!' thingy part I thought it'd be kinda cute to have that ; ne ways, thanx for all the reviews...if you want lemon....oh, o.o;; I may have to change to this R for the next chapter x.X so don't go crying to meh if you get in trouble for reading lemon, for now its PG-13...enjoy!  
  
-------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...u.u but I sure do wish I did  
  
-------------  
  
Chapter 3: New Years – Sengoku Style  
  
As Inuyasha and Kagome neared the village, you could already hear sounds of laughter from the celebration. Kagome smiled, "So you celebrate New Years a lot?"  
  
"Hmn?" Inuyasha looked down at her and shrugged, "This would only be my third party that I'd be allowed into." He looked back forward.  
  
"Eh...what do you mean, 'allowed into'?" Kagome was now a bit concerned, she knew because of his half demon half human form, he wasn't accepted easily by others. But could they actually not let him celebrate the new year just because he was different?!  
  
"Feh...just forget about it." He looked away, not wanting to talk about his past again. They already got to the outskirts of the village.  
  
Kagome sighed...she then stopped walking and smiled then tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder.  
  
"Eh..." Inuyasha looked back at her and stopped walking, "What?"  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly, "Even if this is just your third New Years Eve party..." She began to walk slowly passed him, "...I'll make sure it's one you never forget." Kagome giggled and ran passed him to join her friends in the middle of the village.  
  
"Eh..." Inuyasha blinked. 'What?...' Inuyasha smiled a bit at her words, 'Thank you Kagome.' He shook his head a bit and joined the others after Kagome.  
  
"Ah, there you are Kagome!" Sango hugged her friend and then released her, "We better hurry, they're already half way through the celebration...Oh, and...dress in this." Sango handed Kagome the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen. It was crimson red with black roses all over. It was so beautiful, she was speechless.  
  
"Th....It....I...." Was all Kagome could say as she stared at the kimono in her arms.  
  
Sango smiled, "Inuyasha is the one who picked it out."  
  
"Eh..." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who's face was as red as the kimono. He simply looked away and snorted, "Feh...It's just a stupid dress, s'no big deal."  
  
Kagome smiled, she couldn't help but want to hug and kiss him for his sweetness. She walked over to him, leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Thank you Inuyasha." She herself was blushing deeply, so without hearing a word from Inuyasha, she ran into a hut and began to change.  
  
"Eh..." Inuyasha's eyes widened, 'She...she kissed me! Well...on the cheek...but....it was a kiss!' Inuyasha looked away, hiding his smile and blush from the others.  
  
When Kagome was dressed in the kimono, she came out. She had put her hair up and kept the bundle together with some red chopsticks. Not to brag on herself, but even she thought she looked damn good! Kagome walked out of the hut and back to the others, "Ho...How do I look?" She asked shyly as she looked to the ground.  
  
Sango was the first to comment, "Oh my gods Kagome! You look beautiful!"  
  
Miroku was the second, "I agree with my Sango. Kagome you look divine." An evil grin appeared across his face, 'It really shows off her great features...' He shook his head when Shippou commented her.  
  
"Ooooooh! You look so pretty Kagome!" Shippou circled around the flustered Kagome, smiling up at her.  
  
Inuyasha was silent, he just stared at her. Of course she was beautiful, even without the kimono. But he was soon pulled from his thoughts when Miroku elbowed him lightly, telling him to say something atleast. "Feh...she doesn't look that good." He crossed his arms and looked away.  
  
Kagome's smile was now a big frown, 'I would have thought for sure he would compliment me just this once...but I guess not.' Kagome sighed and sat down as she watched the festivities start.  
  
Sango sat beside her, "Don't listen to him, you look beautiful." Sango tried to comfort her friend.  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. Everyone watched the festivities. When Kaede stepped up and called off Sango and Kagome's names, Kagome was oblivious to what was going on. "What? Why do we have to go up there?"  
  
Sango smirked slightly, "Remember that dance I was teaching you a few weeks back?"  
  
"...Yeah..." Kagome eyed her friend carefully.  
  
"Do you still remember it?"  
  
Kagome nodded. If it came to memorizing things, Kagome wasn't all that good with school stuff, but she loved to dance. She would never forget a dance move.  
  
"Okay then, come on then!" Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her up and began to walk fast towards the middle of the village.  
  
"Eh?! No! Wait! I can't!" 'Not in front of everyone!!' Kagome tried to pull away, but her friend was too strong.  
  
"Oh come on Kagome, just think of if it was just us doing this." Sango stopped walking once they were in position.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay..."  
  
The music started and Sango and Kagome began their wondrous dance.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha just stared as they watched their girls dance around, as if not caring who watched. Their moves were mesmerizing, they could watch them all night.  
  
Kagome was getting into it. She was a bit embarrassed, the moves were very attractive and she thought she was showing off her body. Sango had told her it was a traditional dance her and her family did. Kagome didn't want to let down her best friend, so she agreed.  
  
Once the dance was over, everyone cheered, even Inuyasha caught himself clapping. Kagome and Sango both blushed as they walked back towards the guys.  
  
"My my Sango...what great moves those were!" A grin smeared itself across his face, "Mind showing me them up close?" He smiled innocently.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, "Maybe later. Kagome, that was pretty much the end of the celebration."  
  
"Eh...oh, well..." Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of Chardonnay, "I picked up 3 bottles of our wine."  
  
Everyone smiled, "We shall go into the forest and have a party of our own!" Miroku cheered.  
  
Kagome looked to Shippou, "Shippou, I'm afraid you're too young, how about you stay here with Kirara and make sure there is no trouble, okay?"  
  
Shippou sighed and nodded, "Okay Kagome." Shippou took Kirara and took off running back to the middle of the village.  
  
Kagome smiled and looked to everyone, "Where to?"  
  
Miroku pointed towards the forest and they all began to walk follow him.  
  
-------------  
  
IM SO EVIL! Anyways, the next chapter will cause me to boot this up to and 'R' rated fic, sorry all . but you'll have to see some lemon...WHO'S COMPLAINING?! . I'm not...; ne ways, I hope you all like it so far, review and I'll put some really really REALLY! good lemon in here . Ja! 


	4. The Night They’ll Never Forget…or Rememb...

-------------  
  
xD NO I'M EVIL! lol ; Anyways...yeah, . here comes the lemon...at first I was just gonna do like...and they all drank...next morning, Kagome wakes up to find herself naked with Inuyasha naked next to her, but everyone these days wants sex and perverted-ness-es ::sigh:: Oh well, I'm up for the challenge! Enjoy!  
  
PS: This will be a LONG! Chapter...  
  
-------------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...u.u but I sure do wish I did  
  
-------------  
  
Chapter 4: The Night They'll Never Forget...or Remember  
  
"I think this is far enough Miroku." Kagome spoke up, they walked for about 2 miles! She was tired!.  
  
Everyone nodded, knowing what could happen if Inuyasha got drunk again, they didn't want to be anywhere near the village. They all sat down under a tree on a blanket Kagome had laid out. Kagome pulled out 4 wine glasses and sat them down. "Okay...this stuff is really strong. So go easy okay?"  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded.  
  
"Feh..." Was just Inuyasha's response.  
  
Kagome smiled as she poured half a glass full of Chardonnay into the glasses and handed them to her friends. "Cheers." Kagome giggled as they all clanked their glasses together.  
  
Miroku and Sango easily drunk up the fine liquid while Inuyasha sniffed a few times then gulped it down. Kagome, on the other hand, was still a bit nervous about sneaking this stuff out and drinking it without her mother's permission. Even if she did ask her mom, she knew the answer would be no for sure!  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked as she tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Eh..." Kagome looked up from her drink and laughed nervously, "Nothing, nothing...Just...thinking." She looked back down to her glass and swirled the liquid around.  
  
"I bet she's scared." Snorted Inuyasha as he sat his empty glass down.  
  
"Eh...no I'm not!" Kagome protested as she glared up at the rude beast. "I'm just...not used to this stuff, so I have to wait a while!" 'How stupid does that sound...'  
  
"Yeah right." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, then reached for the bottle and poured his glass full of the red wine.  
  
"Hmn..." Kagome looked back to her glass, 'You can do this Kagome...Just gulp it down! It won't kill you!' With a deep breath, Kagome closed her eyes and gulped the wine down. To her surprise, it actually wasn't that bad.  
  
Miroku and Sango smiled, "See, it wasn't that bad." Sango giggled.  
  
"Eh...Inuyasha, you can't take all of those at once!" Kagome grabbed the 2 bottles away from him.  
  
"Eh...I can do what I want wench." Inuyasha grabbed one bottle and began to drink from it, well, pretty much gulping it down.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened when she saw he was drinking the strongest stuff she had brought...Tequila. 'I can't believe...he can actually...drink it all...at once...' Kagome just stared while Miroku clapped and Sango rolled her eyes, knowing what would probably happen next.  
  
Once the bottle almost empty, Inuyasha closed his eyes and sat the bottle down. He was silent.  
  
Kagome backed away a bit, she knew with only a few shots of that, you could get easily drunken...but the whole bottle?...in one gulp?...To tell you the truth, she was actually afraid. 'Oh get a hold of yourself Kagome, this is Inuyasha we're talking about. He's too strong to be controlled alcohol...I hope.'  
  
Sango reached over and poked Inuyasha, making him fall over to his side.  
  
Kagome gasped, "Did he pass out?!" She scooted over to him and leaned over him, putting her hands on his shoulders, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, wake up!" She shook him gently.  
  
"..." Inuyasha made no noise, but he slowly opened his eyes. Once they were open, he looked up at Kagome.  
  
"Eh...thank the gods. I thought you—EH?!!!" Before she could spit out her words, Inuyasha jumped up onto her, pinning her to the ground under him. She couldn't believe it! "Inu...Inuyasha?" Kagome began to blush, knowing this really wasn't Inuyasha, but just the liquor he drank.  
  
"Hmn..." Inuyasha smiled and laid his head down...onto Kagome's soft breast and began to nuzzle gently with them.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, as well with a huge blush coming to her face. "Inu...yasha?!"  
  
Miroku and Sango just snickered. They both knew exactly what was going on.  
  
Just as quickly as he pinned her down, Inuyasha's hands found themselves underneath Kagome, plastered to her butt.  
  
Kagome had no idea what was going on, she wiggled underneath him, "Inuyasha! Stop! Stop it!"  
  
"...It's too late Kagome." Miroku started, "Once he goes into this phase, he doesn't come back to normal until morning." Sango just snickered as Miroku took another sip of his wine.  
  
"What in the hell do you mean?!" Kagome shrieked as she continued to wiggle under the drunken Inuyasha.  
  
"Wow...look at the time, Sango, why don't we go and get some sleep, ne?" Miroku stood up, dusting his robes off.  
  
Sango stood up and nodded, "Yes, Kagome and Inuyasha seem to be having fun. We'll let them be." Sango knew it was mean...but she couldn't help it! Sango turned with Miroku and they headed back towards the village.  
  
"You traitors!!! Get your asses back here!!! NOW!!!" Kagome screamed, but it was no use, they were already gone. She sighed and looked down to Inuyasha.  
  
He was now pulling on her school uniform top with his teeth.  
  
She couldn't help but smile, 'He's kinda cute when he's drunk...eh?! No! He needs to stop this now!' Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her and fixed her shirt. She sat up and looked to him, "Now now Inuyasha, just stay there and away from me."  
  
Inuyasha sat there on the ground like a dog and frowned, "But...I wanna—hiccup—touch you."  
  
Kagome blushed, 'Okay, I can't handle this!' Kagome grabbed the bottle of Tequila and drank the rest. That was enough to get her minds off things...as well as everything else. Kagome closed her eyes and hiccuped a few times. (As you can see, I really really suck at like, stuff when it comes to alcohol, so just go with meh...) She opened her eyes when she found she was on the ground again, Inuyasha on top of her, humping her leg.  
  
She smiled at him, "Wrong place—hiccup—silly."  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched a few times when he finally looked up at her, "Oh...here?" He began to hump her other leg cheerfully.  
  
"No...No, here..." Kagome grabbed his hand and placed it right between her legs.  
  
"No...here!" Inuyasha pulled his hand away and touched his clawed finger to her nose.  
  
"Yeah! But you gotta—hiccup—take those off!" She pulled gently on his pants.  
  
"Oh..." Inuyasha frowned, but then smiled as he pulled his pants off, revealing his throbbing member, already hard.  
  
Kagome giggled and blinked, "Touch it!" She pointed like a child to his member and smiled.  
  
He reached his hands down and grabbed a hold of his penis and moved it around, "It's gonna getcha!" He lunged at Kagome.  
  
She didn't move. When they landed, somehow, Inuyasha had gotten on top of her head and was sitting on her head a bit.  
  
Not even surprised, Kagome felt something big in her mouth. She moved her tongue around it. Hard. Big. Throbbing. Huge. Oh! I know! She closed her eyes and began to suck on Inuyasha's member in her mouth.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and moaned gently.  
  
Kagome grinned...she continued to suck, but then out of nowhere she bit down as hard as she could!  
  
"EH?!" Inuyasha yelped in pain and rolled off of her.  
  
Kagome giggled when she sat up and watched him, "Silly—hiccup—doggie."  
  
Inuyasha growled underneath his breath, but just as soon as he was mad, he turned to her and kissed her, pushing her back down to the ground.  
  
"Eh..." Kagome was pushed back to the ground and was being kiss by Inuyasha. She giggled and kissed him back gently.  
  
(Okay, I'm really really sorry to disappoint all of you fans, but I really can't like, get into the lemon while their doing it. Kagome or Inuyasha doesn't even know their doing it. Plus, this chapter would never end, but I gave you enough lemon right? ;; sure...but don't yell at meh u.u...If a lot of people yell at meh, not saying do it!, I'll rewrite this chapter...but for now...)  
  
Before either of them knew it, Inuyasha had carried Kagome farther into the forest and into an abandoned hut. It was all a blur after that...  
  
-------------  
  
.. please don't be angry at meh...I would've done the lemon, but the chapter was already long enough, and it just adds more....drama/suspense? n.n;;; heh...heh....; yeah....Well, o.o;; I hope you all enjoyed it and please don't kill meh! Ja!!! 


	5. Author's Note

-------------  
  
Hey all, I'm really sorry about the lemon. Just ignore it n.n;;;; But I can tell you from here on, there ish **no more lemon**! Or any of that stuff...n.n just pure fun and tricks! Well, for all those who are waiting for the next chapter, I'm working on it!  
  
------------- 


	6. What Happened Last Night!

-------------

Hey all, sorry about not updating, I've got this school and band stuff that's starting and I'm busy. So just be patient.  
-------------

Chapter 5: What Happened Last Night?!!!

The sun once again rose over the high mountains in Sengoku Jidai. The sun's rays shown through the hut window, shinning into Kagome's eyes, turning her black world red. She groaned as she moved her hand up and covered her eyes. She was awake, and her head hurt like hell!

She slowly sat up, keeping her eyes closed as she stretched her arms up into the air. She yawned slightly until she felt a slight breeze. Kagome gasped as she looked down and saw herself naked when a sheet had fallen off. _'What the hell?!'_ Kagome shook her head and covered herself up.

What Kagome saw next would have scared even Superman!...She looked to her right to see the very hanyou, Inuyasha, stark naked next to her! Her eyes widened... '_What in the hell happened?!!!'_ Kagome held her mouth shut so she wouldn't scream and wake the hanyou. She jumped up, grabbed her close and quickly got dressed.

Once she was dressed, she ran as fast as she could out of the hut and towards the well, almost in tears. She knows what probably happened last night...she had a headache the size of Europe AND Asia and she knew Inuyasha probably would have one too.

She got insight of the well and jumped in without any hesitation. She tried to remember back, but all she remembered is when Inuyasha carried her off somewhere. After that...she can't remember.

Kagome struggled to climb out of the well, her head throbbing. She tried to ignore it, but when she reached the top of the well in her time, she passed out on the hokora floor.

When Kagome opened her eyes, she was in a bed. She blinked and sat up. Looking around, she found that she was in her room. '_I guess someone saw me and carried me up here...At least my head doesn't hurt anymore.'_ She giggled to herself as she got out of bed and changed into some decent clothes.

She stretched her arms up and them it hit her, '_Maybe...that never happened. Maybe it was just a dream...I mean, I can't remember anything, and I woke up in my bed...it had to be a dream!'_ She reassured herself as she looked over at her calendar on her wall.

"Let's see...I'm suppose be starting today or sometime...I can't wait to get back to Sengoku and tell everyone about that crazy dream." She smiled and walked downstairs to get something to eat.

Back in Sengoku, Inuyasha finally awoke 3 hours after Kagome had left. He didn't think anything of him being naked, he just stood up and simply got dressed.

His head hurt like the seven hells! Since his senses were stronger than that of a normal human, his hangover would be much more worse. He looked around, '_How in the hell did I get here...oh well.'_ He just brushed it off as he ran out of the hut and towards the village.

When he got to the village, Sango was the first he found, "Sango, what happened? Where's Kagome?"

Sango looked up from her chore and up to Inuyasha, "You just missed her, she came by here about an hour ago...she said she won't be coming back for a while. She had an emergency and she had to rush home." Her tone was sad, Kagome was her best friend and she didn't tell her what had happened or why Kagome had to rush home. She was pretty upset.

"Feh..." Inuyasha shrugged and took off running towards the well. He'd get Kagome back. They still had jewel shards to search for!

Once he got to the well, he jumped in without any hesitation.

It's true, Kagome had come back earlier after she had found herself naked next to Inuyasha. She couldn't come back and tell Inuyasha herself, so she told Sango. Kagome prayed to the gods that nothing happened last night. She wanted to come back to her time so everything would cool down. Maybe then she could figure out what happened. But she hoped she wouldn't find out what really happened.

Inside her room, Kagome sat on her bed, praying that Inuyasha wouldn't come to get her. She would cry and beg if he came for her to stay. She had made up a perfect story...Her grandmother just died and she has to travel to China for the funeral, she wouldn't be back until about 2 and a half weeks later. That would give her enough time to see if something had happened that night they were drunk. It was the perfect plan. Too bad Kagome wasn't brave enough to lie to Inuyasha.

She sighed as she laid down on her bed. But then instantly she jumped up, hearing a knock at her window. Kagome grimaced, knowing exactly who it was: Inuyasha. She sighed heavily, then stood up and opened the window, "Hey Inuyasha." She said in a monotone voice.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing? Coming back without telling me!" Inuyasha rudely pushed her aside and jumped through the window into her room.

"Didn't Sango tell you? It was an emergency." Kagome pleaded. She couldn't lie face to face with him, but she could keep a lie going that her friend started.

"Feh, I don't give a damn. You're coming back now!" He reached out and grabbed her arm and climbed onto the window seal.

"Eh! No Inuyasha!" She pulled her arm away, "I'm not going back! I'm staying here!...Uh...Hmn....My..." '_I can't lie to him!_'

"What?!" Inuyasha protested angrily.

"Uh...I broke my leg?" Kagome laughed nervously.

"Your leg ain't broken Kagome." Inuyasha said, obviously annoyed.

"Uh...I broke my arm."

"Your arm ain't broken either, now come on!" He grabbed her arm again.

Kagome sighed, but she didn't want to admit defeat. She pulled her arm away once again and glared daggars at the hanyou, "Inuyasha, I'm not going back right now! My Grandmother just died and I have to go to her funeral!!!" Just thinking about lying to Inuyasha made her eyes water. Giving it the perfect moment at the time she told as if she were crying.

"Eh..." Inuyasha suddenly felt like he wanted to pull out his own heart and give it to her. He felt so guilty...him wanting her to come back, when her Grandmother just passed away. He knew how it felt, to loose someone dear. Inuyasha cast his eyes away from her and nodded, "O-...Okay, just...come back when...you can." With that, he jumped through the window with no hesitation.

"Eh..." _'Kagome...you just...lied to Inuyasha...AND IT WORKED!!!_' Kagome could hardly believe that her plan actually worked, but she would pay dearly when she had to tell Inuyasha it was a lie.

-------------

ï There ish my update for this, I'll keep trying...with all this school and band stuff, I get caught up a lot. But I'll keep going as soon as I can. Well, I hope you like it, next chappy, it happens 2 weeks later...and Kagome finds out the truth. Because we all know "The truth is out there." xD ; well, Ja!


	7. Author's Note

Hey all, I'm soooooo sorry for the wait. But my account has a bug on it or something, atleast my compy does, so I haven't been able to get on my account to update. I'm on a different compy, so that's why I can send you this...yeah. But once I get my compy fixed, I'll be updating a lot, I promise! Just be patient people!! Thank you my loyal fans and such and such bows You all are too kind, but I promise I'll try as hard as I can to hurry and get my compy fixed, Ja!


	8. DARN YOU MALE SPERM!

-------------

Hey all, sorry about the wait, I'm hoping I will be able to hurry with this, I'm getting busy and stuff and I don't wanna disappoint yall. So enjoy!

------------- 

-------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...u.u but I sure do wish I did 

-------------

**Chapter 6: DAMN YOU MALE SPERM!**

Kagome sat quietly on her bed, staring down at the ground. "How could this happen?...Why?" She hadn't slept for 2 days straight, her eyes became swollen from too many tears passing down. Dark circles made their home underneath her brown eyes, from lack of sleep and too much stress. She hated the world at this moment, because of what will come of her in the future. How would she tell Inuyasha? What will he do? Probably leave her. She was frightened for her safety, and that of her child's...

------Flashback------

"It's been 3 weeks! Why hasn't Inuyasha come?!" Kagome screamed at herself. Why was he not here? He would always come to check on her at least once everyday! _'He must've really believed my story...poor sucker.'_ She sighed and looked down at the blue plastic bag on her bed across from her. _'Should I do this?...I have no, there's no telling what'll happen if I don't know first.'_

With a deep breath Kagome reached over into the bag and pulled out the home pregnancy test. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." She slowly walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

The result hit her so unexpectedly.

Once she saw that blue plus sign on the small white stick, she burst into tears. _'This can't be happening!'_ She didn't bother to clean up the bathroom as she ran out of it and back to her room, shutting and locking her door behind her.

Kagome laid out on her bed, crying her poor eyes out. She knew Inuyasha would never admit of mating with her, but she had the proof now, right in the pit of her stomach! She saw no positive point in this web of lies...Having a baby would be the best thing in the world to others, but not Kagome. At least not right now, she wanted to tell Inuyasha her feelings first and she wanted to hear his.

Real life came and slapped her in the face as her eyes widened. What if he doesn't even love her...what if she really is just a "jewel detector"...What will become of her and her baby? Just the thought of Inuyasha leaving and casting out her and the baby just brought more tears to her eyes. "Why me?...Why him?...I can't let them know...they can't find out...I don't want to lose him..."

------End Flashback------

Of course that was about 2 days ago, and Inuyasha still hadn't come. He probably already knew and wasn't planning on coming back to get her. She was thankful that she was still skinny, once another 2 months pass...someone will find out. "But what am I gonna do..."

But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a slight tapping. One word came to her mind: Inuyasha. He'd finally come! Right now all she wanted to do was cry on someone's shoulder, preferably Inuyasha's. She quickly wiped her tears away and jumped off the bed. Her smiling face wasn't met by Inuyasha...but a lonely looking bird.

Her expression changed from happiness and hope...to sadness and disappointment. Why wasn't he coming for her? _'Maybe I shouldn't have lied to him like that...'_ Kagome sighed as she walked back to her bed and sat down.

"If Inuyasha isn't going to come here...I'll have to go there." She took a deep breath and stood up. Her bag had been backed for a week, she had planned on going back but she just never got around the thought of Inuyasha leaving, so she stayed.

After building up her confidence for about 25 more minutes, Kagome stared blankly at the well in front of her. "I can't believe I'm going to do this..." She took a deep breath and climbed into the well, letting go of the edge.

Being engulfed in the beautiful lights, Kagome smiled inwardly, secretly wanting to see how Inuyasha will take the news. After landing on the hard ground, reality was as cold as the ground. She looked up out of the well to see the blue sky.

Deep breath after deep breath, Kagome heaved herself out of the well along with her bag. She was surprised when no one was around, she'd expect Inuyasha to be waiting for her. But she didn't blame him. After one last deep breath, Kagome began to walk into the forest, towards the village.

-------------Meanwhile-------------

"Quick! Get the shard!!" Inuyasha yelled at the others.

"Watch my back Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled to Miroku as Kirara took off towards the giant mantis demon. It was down, but not out. If she just got the jewel, Miroku would be able to clean up the job.

"Heads up!" Inuyasha raised Tessaiga and waited for the perfect moment. Once Sango grabbed the jewel out of the demons hands, Inuyasha thrusted Tessaiga down towards the youkai, "Wind Scar!"

The youkai was engulfed with the powerful yellow aura of the wound of the wind move. Though to their dismay, as the demon began to fall to the ground, Inuyasha spotted something. Kagome, right underneath the demon. She screamed as she covered her head, somehow trying to block the demon from falling. Yeah right.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha ran to her and picked her up in his arms and dodged the demon right in the nick of time. Kagome breathed a deep sigh of relief as well as Inuyasha.

He looked down at her, suddenly feeling that rush of guilt he had 3 weeks before when he came to get Kagome.

She smiled sweetly up at him and stood on her own.

Sango walked over to the monster's dead body and grabbed the jewel shard and ran to safety as Miroku opened the void in his hand and cleared the area. Sango looked to Kagome. Inuyasha had told them both why Kagome was gone so long. They felt just as bad as he did.

"Hey guys...What's up?" Kagome smiled at all of them, "A hell of a 3 weeks for you guys too huh?" She joked innocently.

Sango nodded, not knowing why she seemed happy after her grandmother had passed away. "Kagome...are you okay?" She asked with concern.

Kagome looked to her friend and smiled, "Of course."

Knowing Kagome, she probably tried to let everyone know there was nothing to worry about. And it worked everytime.

-------------

Hey all, sorry about the delay and junk, but I've been working hard on meh account and other stories. Please check 'em out, especially Cross Dresser and New Lovers With A Tyrst well, Ja mata!


	9. A Secret Kept Under Wraps

-------------

Hey all, IM SO SORRY FOR THE HUGE BLOCK! I've been so caught up in my life...with boyfriends...and friends wanting to kill themselves...and my problems...o.o; but anyway! I'm backy and I've got a 4 day weekend, so I'll try to update as much as I can! Enjoy!

------------- 

-------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...u.u but I sure do wish I did 

-------------

**Chapter 7: A Secret Kept Under Wraps**

The past 2 days went by smoothly. Kagome had told everyone that she was fine and her Grandmother was now happy where she was. Actually, she didn't even know where her real Grandmother was. But Kagome assumed she was fine, so it wasn't really another lie.

Everyone was quiet, maybe...too quiet. _'Maybe everyone found out! Oh no! I'm in so much trouble! They knew I lied to them like...a billion times!!!'_ As Kagome was freaking out, Sango and Miroku were chatting to each other.

"What do you think has gotten into Kagome? I would never have guessed that she would be this...well, not upset as she is, considering her relate just passed on." Sango whispered to the monk.

Miroku nodded, "I'm not sure; I think Kagome has just been pulling our leg." The monk stroked his chin as he thought. "I've noticed that when Kagome is lying, she usually stays away from Inuyasha. And when is the last time you've seen Kagome talk to Inuyasha?"

"Eh..." Sango thought back. "Didn't she sit him the other day?"

"Err...hum, I believe she did...And after that she stomped on his head, I guess they were conversing as Kagome was jumping up and down on his head." Miroku thought hard.

Inuyasha twitched, "I said don't talk about that!!"

Kagome sighed. She's gone through the whole day without talking to Inuyasha about...you know. She was getting nervous. She wanted to tell Inuyasha before he found out on his own and got madder at her than he would regularly. She shook her head, she really needed to get away from all of this again.

Kagome stood up and smiled down at the others, "Everyone, I'm gonna go and relax in the hot springs. No need to come, Sango, you too Shippou. I'll be fine. And no peeking Miroku!"

Everyone blinked and watched Kagome gather her things and walked out of the hut.

"Why can't I come?!" The kitsune squealed.

"I think Kagome wants to be alone right now Shippou." Miroku stated blankly. "She seems to have a lot on her mind...I wonder what she's thinking..." Miroku trailed off, as his hand did. Right towards Sango's behind.

Too bad for him, Sango had already slapped his face before he got another inch closer. Sango sighed and looked up, "Inuyash-...Eh...Where did Inuyasha go?" She looked around.

"Who cares, I can't go!!!" Shippou cried.

"Hmn..." _'I hope you know what you're doing Inuyasha...Girls like Kagome get especially angry when you sneak up on them when they're bathing...'_ She looked around at the two. The crying Shippou and passed out monk. She sighed in irritation, "Idiots..."

-------------In the Hot Springs-------------

Kagome sighed as she folded her clothes and sat them on the shore. _'I need to tell them soon.'_ She thought to herself and then wadded into the springs and relaxed.

She walked slowly towards a rock and sat down on the ground. The water was nice and hot, that's why she loved being here in Sengoku. The hot springs were incredible.

Kagome smiled at the thought, but then shook her head no, _'No...the hot springs are just a plus...Inuyasha is the reason I love being here. He is incredible. He's...the father of my child.'_ With that last thought, Kagome closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the rock. Total relaxation.

Inuyasha peeked over the rocks. _'Good...she's covered.'_ He turned around, sat down, and leaned back against a rock. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for an oncoming sit when he spoke. "Kagome?..."

His voice was soft, he didn't want to scare her.

Kagome's eyes open when she heard her name called. She looked around cautiously.

"Kagome, no need to worry. It's just me." Inuyasha spoke softly again.

She sighed with relief, "What are you doing? Sneaking up on me like that!"

"What's bugging you? Your scent is changing every minute. I can't tell when you're happy or mad. Tell me what's wrong."

Kagome looked over to a pile of rocks. She smiled a bit when she saw a pair of white doggie ears poking up behind one of the rocks. She relaxed and looked down at the water. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I've just been...thinking a lot."

"Don't hurt yourself." Inuyasha snickered.

"Eh...hmn..." Kagome smiled. She liked it when Inuyasha was calm and humorous around her. She would rather have a funny hanyou then an angry one. "I should say the same."

"Feh." Inuyasha moved around and sat Indian style, looking down at his lap. "And also...You're scent has well...matured."

Kagome stared blankly at the water, "Well, that just means that I'm growing up Inuyasha."

"Feh..."

Kagome just smiled. She liked this alone time with Inuyasha. She had so many secrets she wanted to tell him, but dared not to. Ya know, the kind of secrets guy's shouldn't know, either that or they already knew it. She looked up towards the rock Inuyasha was sitting behind. "I'm gonna get out, so don't you dare peek."

Inuyasha blushed slightly but rolled his eyes, "Trust me, I won't."

She rolled her eyes, wondering if he said that the night they were drunk. Probably not. She stepped out of the hot springs and quickly got changed, putting on a clean uniform. "Okay." She said as she grabbed her brush and began to brush our her damp hair.

Hearing she was done, Inuyasha stood up and turned around to face her. He sat down on the rock he had been sitting behind and watched her.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and smiled a bit. She gathered her stuff and sat down on a rock near by him. She looked up at him, then cleared her throat. "Uhm...Inuyasha?"

"What?" He looked up at her.

"Uhh...would you ever want......pups?"

-------------

Hey all. Another cliffy! n.n I'm so evil...Anyway, sorry about the delay everyone... and please don't hate meh when I don't update for another day or so...please...anyway, bye bye!


	10. Not Anymore

DON'T WORRY MY LOYAL FANS! I HAVE NOT DIED! xD Sorry…but seriously, I am very sorry for the huge block, I've been going through some relationship and emotional problems…but after I've cleaned the blood from my wrists, I'm back to work! I'm going to try and work hard to get a lot of chappies in before…x.x well, before I die! So enjoy Chapter 8 of Happy New Years?...Not!

P.S. - …I really don't cut myself, that was just…yeah…n.n;

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…u.u but I sure do wish I did

* * *

****

Chapter 8: Not Anymore

"Eh…" Inuyasha was caught off guard with that last question. _'Pups?...why would Kagome be asking me about…pups? Maybe she got a new dog…no, why would she ask me…'_ Groaning inside of himself, Inuyasha shook his head when Kagome's voice broke through again.

"I mean…well, haven't you ever wanted any? We've been on this journey for about a year now and well you haven't said a word about pups or settling down." She lowered her head and looked away from the ground, not even feeling right enough to stare at it for comfort.

"I don't have time for pups or children Kagome, we still have to defeat Naraku and collect all of the jewel shards." He had thought he made that point clear, especially to Kagome.

"But what if you didn't have a choice!" A sudden mood change in Kagome made Inuyasha almost shiver.

"What do you mean by that? Of course I would have a choice…where is this coming from Kagome?" Inuyasha slowly stood when he spoke. When Kagome raised her voice to him usually, this meant she was serious, but about whelps?...

"Eh…" Suddenly realizing her change of mood, Kagome shook her head and waved her hands in front of her face to try and brush off this conversation, "Nothing, never mind, sorry." Kagome sat down on a rock, a sudden feeling of chills came up through her spine, knowing she was keeping the biggest secret of her life from Inuyasha, which was the biggest thing in his life as well.

Inuyasha sighed then sat back down and looked to his lap, _'Why is Kagome acting like this…maybe she's still sick or something…'_ Shrugging off the idea, he looked back to Kagome. He opened his mouth and was about to say something, when Kagome got to it first.

"Inuyasha, maybe I should stay in my time for a while." She said rather quickly, not knowing what else to say to him.

"Eh…" Inuyasha almost jumped at her words. "Why should you do that?" He tired to keep his anger down, knowing that Kagome was being serious and he didn't feel like eating dirt today and having to chase after the girl as she cried.

"Well…let's just say, I'm obligated to do something right now. Like you said, you don't have time for children right now…well, I don't have time for hunting shards right now." She did everything she could to keep her eyes away from the hanyou's stare. How could she look at him, after she had lied to him. Not just once, but twice already.

Inuyasha couldn't hold his anger in. **She **was the reason the jewel was shattered in the first place! She have ever right in hell to have time for this! His hands were swift. He quickly grabbed her chin rather roughly and made her look to him. He had caught her eyes and she wouldn't be able to escape this glare he know had hold of her with.

Kagome gasped as she stared into the angry pools of amber. "Kagome, you have no right in hell to leave! You and I both know **you **were the one who shattered the jewel, and me and you both know that **you** and I are supposed to fix it! There is no damn way I'm letting you leave! I don't care if you're dying! You're not leaving!"

Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs at the frightened girl. She was speechless. Of course it was her fault. Everything was her fault…the jewel, Inuyasha always being injured, even now it's her fault that she's pregnant with Inuyasha's pup. But behind the anger and behind the harsh words, Kagome understood what Inuyasha was saying, _'There's no way I'm letting you leave me! I don't care if we're dying! You're not leaving me!'_ Kagome new that's what he meant, even if he really didn't mean it. How could she be so stupid as to think that she should go. This wasn't just her problem. It was her and Inuyasha's problem, though he doesn't know, it's still his child.

Inuyasha was about to get his point through to her once again but was soon knocked off the rock he sat on onto the ground. He landed with a thud and was surprised to see Kagome, laying on top of him with her face buried in his haori, crying. He knew why she was probably crying. Only Kagome could take his words and figure out what he meant. Even if it was the completely wrong time, she would always understand.

Slowly he moved his hands up and laid them gently across her back. He began to slowly caress her back, trying his best to comfort her. But no matter how much he caressed or how much he tried to tell her it was okay, she just continued to cry.

"Kagome…please stop crying, I hate it when you cry. Everything's okay…everything will-" But he was cut short when Kagome shot her head up, tears running down her soft pale cheeks.

"Everything's not okay! It never will be! Not anymore…" Kagome trailed off as she nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

Of course Inuyasha reacted quickly and caught her in his arms before she could fall onto him. He slowly sat up, pulling her into his lap, cradling her in his arms. He knew that they couldn't stay here long; they needed to get back to the others. It was getting dark and by the way Kagome was still dressed…well, she could catch a cold. And he wanted to find out what she meant _'…Not anymore? What's that suppose to mean? Nothing has really changed, so why can't it just go back to being normal?'_ The hanyou sighed, he'll never be able to understand women.

The teen made sure that the girl in her arm was properly covered as he stood up and took off towards the village.

In the Village

Inuyasha soon came to the village and walked quickly into Kaede's hut. The others were sitting around the makeshift fireplace in the middle of the hut. Miroku sat next to Sango who had a small fluff ball in her lap, Shippou.

Suddenly hearing his entrance, the small kitsune sprung from the taijiya's lap and his big hues focused on Inuyasha and the half naked girl in his arms.

"What did you do to Kagome!" Shippou squeaked as he ran to the hanyou and jumped on his shoulder to look down at the unconscious Kagome.

With a growl, he pushed Shippou off his shoulder, "I didn't do anything! She just collapsed." He ignored the rest of Shippou's questions as he looked to the old hag, Kaede. "I think she's out of energy. Help her." He gently laid Kagome down on the empty bed beside the rest of the group.

They all gathered around as Kaede made her way over to Kagome and knelt down, laying a small cloth on the young miko's forehead. "She is sweating and breathing rather roughly. She seems exhausted." Her gaze move to Inuyasha, "What have ye been doing?"

Everyone's eyes suddenly shifted to Inuyasha. Feeling the pressure, Inuyasha got defense as he jumped and held up a hand, "We didn't do anything! I told you! She was just getting out of the hot springs and then she collapsed! I swear! Why would I wanna do anything like that with **her**!"

……The group just rolled their eyes and looked back to Kagome. They'll ask for details later, but right now, Kagome was their major priority.

It seemed like hours before Kagome woke up. Her head was pounding, she knew she hadn't got much sleep over the past 3 and half weeks, but who could blame her? With this huge secret resting on her shoulders, she could barely even close her eyes without daydreaming about what Inuyasha would do. She was so worried. That's why she probably passed out, from lack of sleep and paranoia.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a familiar, yet loud voice rang in her ears, "Kagome!" She could tell it was Shippou. He was almost always the one she woke up to. But she always hoped it was Inuyasha to play that role. Kagome shook her head, that would never happen. She slowly opened her eyes to find that Shippou, Kaede, and Sango were all sitting around her.

"Aye child, are ye okay?" the old woman spoke up as she raised a hand to lay it on Kagome's forehead. She was feeling okay, but the young child should rest.

Kagome reached up and rubbed her head then looked around, "What happened?" All she could remember was Inuyasha and how she was yelling at him about pups. She looked to Sango who spoke, "All we know is that Inuyasha ran in here and said that you had passed out. He didn't say anything else. After he dropped you off, he just left. Houshi-sama just left to follow him." The others nodded in agreement with Sango.

Kagome looked to her lap as she laid her hand on her stomach. She all of a sudden got…sick. She felt as if she was going to hurl. Closing her eyes, the pain just worsened. "I…I don't feel so good." Was all Kagome could say before a foreign taste filled her mouth. Her hands flew straight to her mouth, covering it so none of the nasty liquid came out.

Sango quickly ushered Kagome over to a bucket and leaned her over. What was the matter with her? Why would she throw up after nothing happened? Maybe she was getting sick, but Kaede didn't look worried about her being sick.

Kagome moved her hands and let the thick liquid leave her mouth and into the bucket. What was wrong with her? Only a few seconds ago, she was fine. And now she's throwing up! Maybe she was just coming down with something. _'I should go back to my time and get some medicine for myself. I might have the flu or something.'_ She assured herself it was just a cold that was coming upon her body. And not what was called, the dreaded morning sickness. Kagome just shook her head, no way was it that. It was all in her head. She sighed as she reached up and rubbed her mouth, getting rid of a few spots of throw up left from the river that just fell from her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, "I think I should go to my time to stock up on more supplies." Kagome's voice was just above a whisper, thinking that the hanyou was right outside the door. And there was no way he'd let her go after she just was just gone for 3 weeks.

And just as she feared, a familiar voice entered the quiet hut, "No way in hell are you leaving Kagome!" It was Inuyasha.

Kagome opened her eyes, amber clashed with chocolate brown and they both fell silent. Kagome suddenly felt okay. She couldn't help it. No no, this was just the side effects to her new condition. She shouldn't start acting all lovey dovey with Inuyasha, nor should she just avoid him completely like she had planned.

Inuyasha couldn't stand the silence, "You just got back, you're not going to your time again. If you're getting sick use some of the stuff you left her last time." Inuyasha pointed to the corner, revealing a basket of medicines and such she had brought from her time for everyone's injuries.

Kagome's eyes found the familiar basket and she sighed. Looking back to Inuyasha, she tried to sound convincing, "I'm going to need some other medicines. What I have is uh…well, it's gonna need more than ibuprofen. "

"Keh, then I'll just make my remedy that'll cure anything." Inuyasha put on a cocky grin, remembering when Kagome had a simple cold and he made his special medicine for her that his mother had taught him. He could easily make it, but it would be a bit harder to make Kagome drink it.

Kagome shook her head, "I'll try to manage on what I brought." She sighed in defeat as her eyes found the basket of medicines once again. I hope this doesn't get too bad, or Sengoku will turn into a living hell for me…and my throw up.

* * *

;-; I'm so sorry! Lol! This was kind of a long one, just for yall. But there will be more to come during the next week, I promise! Hopefully I can get into this story and just write and write and write! n.n But anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing meh story! Please read and review more! 


	11. Author's Note 2

Right now, what I really wanna say is..Wow..

I started writing this fanfic about 2 years ago, and I can't believe so much time has flown by since then! I'm a senior in high school now! My mind is so much more perverted now and when I read back on these fics I wrote, I can't help but giggle at my silliness.

I actually think I have become a better writter too, seeing as how I have to write all these stories, essays, and papers for school.

And also, I remember I always wanted to finish this one, so I remember I used to do some reasearch about pregnanty and junk. Well, since this year I have a class called "Child Development" I've had alot of info! So I've been inspired to continue with this story! As well as 'Cross Dresser' I've stopped myself from starting any new stories, until I've finished atleast one of these lol.

So for all my fans who are still reading/waiting...Get ready to see the next chapter of "Hapy New Years, Not!" within the next week or so

Thanks again for all of you who still do review! And a big thanks to all you who have waited over 2 years! xD Gomen nasai!


End file.
